Lost
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Part one out of two. Sonette the Hedgehog and Miles 'Tails' Prower are kidnapped by Dr Eggman. They managed to escape to find themselves are lost in a frost they don't know. Can the pair survive in this strange place? What will happened there? Will they be saved or will they be stuck in this place forever? – TailsXSonette/Long 1shot/M to be safe


**So this is a long, long, 1shot – I didn't want to split it up so yeah… I hope you like it, don't forget to review – also there will be sexual themes later in the chapter.**

* * *

><p>A 23 year old Sonette the Hedgehog wakes up and groans in pain. She could feel her wrist bound behind her back, but doesn't remember how. Last thing she remembers was being home in her bed. She then notice she's in a cage. She then felt something on her belly, she looks down to see it was 15 year old Miles 'Tails' Prower, his head is rested on her belly and he is curled up between her legs with his wrist bound behind his back. Confused she looks around, she had no idea where they were, but she knew it had Eggman all over it.<p>

'Come on Sonette, think, think.' Sonette thought. She then tries to free her wrist, but fails and she sighs. "Tails, come on Tails, wake up." Sonette then said. Tails moan as he opens his eyes and looks up at her.

"Sonette." Tails whispers as he sits up.

"Okay, um." Sonette said. "Back to back." she tells Tails. The pair moved and Sonette grabs Tails' wrists, unbinding them. Once done, Tails turns around and unbinds Sonette's wrists.

"Okay, now what?" Tails asks and Sonette looks around.

"I'm getting there." Sonette replies. "Remember this is a small cage."

"Right, you're claustrophobia." Tails said as he looks around. "This is Eggman's works."

"But what does he want?" Sonette asks as she tries to bend the bars. "Solid, great." Sonette whispers.

"There's a lock here." Tails said and Sonette crawls over, then starts laughing.

"That's our ticket out." Sonette said as she pulls out her lock pick set.

"Do you always carry that around?" Tails asks as Sonette starts picking the lock.

"Only since Eggman started getting worse on kidnapping me, I'm over waiting for Sonic. That and I still have it from my last job." Sonette explains. "A girl should never leave home without one and never leave without bobby pins." Sonette adds as she takes the lock off and crawls out. She then saw she had no shoes on, just her white socks.

"Sonette." Tails said and Sonette looks back to see his tails are wrapped up in chains Sonette walks over and sighs as she tries to, but Tails shouts in pain so she stops.

"I can't take them off Tails, sorry." Sonette said.

"Wait, I can't fly and you can't run at high speed." Tails said. "Eggman didn't want us to escape and if we did, not to go far." Tails adds and Sonette sighs, but smiles.

"Please, I can out run anyone without my speed." Sonette said as she picks up Tails and started running. They made it out to see they were in the middle of a forest; it was in the middle of a night and it was raining.

"Where are we?" Tails asks as Sonette started running again.

"This looks familiar." Sonette tells him as she looks around. "The Great Forest, I think we are."

"That's a long way from home." Tails said and Sonette sighs.

"A long way." Sonette whispers.

"Sonette!" Tails shouts as she slides to a stop. They were standing on top a steep muddy hill, Sonette turns around to see Eggman's robot. Sonette takes a deep breath and jumps down, sliding down with Tails in her arms. Sonette lost her shocks, but she didn't care as she kept running through the forest. She ran and ran as fast and as long as her legs let her. She then found shelter under tree roots hidden form the rain and anyone that run pass.

"Okay, we should be safe here." Sonette whispers as she leans back, still sitting up.

"Sonic won't find us." Tails said as cruels up on Sonette's lap.

"We just need to survive." Sonette tells him.

"How?" Tails asks "We have nothing."

"We have the environment, we can do this Tails. I know we can." Sonette tells him and Tails nods. "You said so yourself, in Emerald Hills Zone, you lived in the forest."

"That was different." Tails whispers.

"We can do this Tails, I need you to believe in me." Sonette said. "Look at me." Sonette then said as she clamps his chin and made Tails looks at her. "We can do this, believe in me, please." Sonette pleads.

"I do Sonette." Tails said as he crawls up and lies down, using Sonette's chest as a pillow. Sonette smiles as she leans back, wrapping her arms around Tails.

"Now rest, we need it for tomorrow, it's going to be a long day." Sonette tells him as she closes her eyes.

**Day 1**

When morning came, Sonette wakes up hearing a twig snap. It has stopped raining. She saw a large group of Eggman's robot, looking for them. She places a hand over Tails' mouth, waking the young fox up and Tails saw the robots. "Don't move, don't make a sound." Sonette whispers in his ear. Tails nods. Sonette slowly takes her hand off his mouth and they watch the robots. They then saw Dr Eggman and he looked furious.

"Find them! They couldn't have gotten far!" Eggman shouts. "And don't come back till you have that damn fox and rodent!" he then shouts as he walks off. The pair waited for a while as the robots disappeared.

"We're in trouble." Tails whispers.

"We can do this, I know we can." Sonette said. "We need to start making things."

"Like what." Tails asks softly as they crawl out.

"A bag, something to carry stuff in." Sonette tells him as she climbs the tree, pulling down some vines. "Because, I don't think we are in the Great Forest."

"No, this is weird." Tails said looking around.

"So, we need food to survive and we need something to carry that in, and we need to get a robot alone for some metal, to make tools, and a knife so I can cut my pants shorter, turning them into shorts because it's hot here." Sonette explains as she grabs some vines. "This will do." Sonette said as she jumps down.

"So what now?" Tails asks and Sonette started using the vines to make a bag. "We need something to put in it, to cover the holes." Tails then said. Sonette takes her shirt off, ripping it and using it has the inside of their bag.

"That should hold." Sonette said as she puts what's left of her shirt in the bag, then puts it over her shoulder.

"When did you learn to make stuff like that?" Tails asks as they started walking

"Remember when I went missing for three months when I was 17. Well me, Aleena, Fire, James, Scourge and Fiona were in a plane crashed, James had his own plane and we were heading for a vacation. Anyway, it was in a forest, a lot like this one and we all band together to survive, learnt new skills." Sonette explains.

"Wow." Tails said.

"Different here is we have nothing." Sonette said. "Well a bag now." she adds.

"I want the chains off, no matter how much they hurt." Tails tells Sonette as they stopped. "We can use the chains to trap a robot." Tails adds.

"Are you sure?" Sonette asks as she kneels down in front of him.

"Yes." Tails said. "They really hurt and I think one of my tails are broken."

"Turn around then." Sonette said and Tails turns around. "Now, hold your breath, try not to scream. If you do, you'll give out our position to the robots." Sonette tells him.

"Okay." Tails whispers. Sonette sighs as she pulls the chains off, she could tell Tails was in a lot of pain, but he didn't scream. Once the chain was off, Sonette gently felt his tails to see if any were broken.

"This one is broken." Sonette said and Tails sighs. "No flying, sorry." Sonette said as she drops the bag and looked around, grabbing some more vines, wrapping them around Tails, tails so they didn't swing around.

"Thanks." Tails whispers as he turns around, Sonette saw tears sliding down his face and wipes them away.

"Now, we have the chain, we can find a robot to get some metal to make tools." Sonette said as she puts the chian in the bag.

"You're really smart Sonette." Tails said. "What do we use to destroy the robot?" he then asks

"Good question." Sonette said. "We'll keep our eyes open." Sonette then said putting the bag on and the pair started walking. They then found a robot and Sonette scans the area.

"He's alone." Tails whispers as Sonette takes her bag off, pulling out the chain and takes a deep breath.

"Okay, stay here." Sonette tells him. Sonette then walks out, wrapping the chains around her hands and takes another deep breath. She then jumps on the back of the robot, wrapping the chain around its neck and rips it off. Sonette then throws the head to Tails and pulls the body over.

"Wow, that was cool." Tails said as the started stripping the robot, putting what they want and need in the bag.

"Keep the head, take all the cords out." Sonette said and Tails nods as he did just that. "We could use it as a bowl" Sonette adds.

"Good idea." Tails said handing it over and Sonette place it in the bag. "I hope the bag holds all this." Tails then said.

"I hope so too." Sonette said looking at it. "We need to move." Sonette then said and the pair started running. Tails grabs Sonette's hand, so he didn't fall behind. They then came to a cliff, it was a long drop and below was more trees.

"Wow" Tails said, they then saw a waterfall and Sonette smiles

"It's beautiful here, but where are we." Sonette asks.

"I have no clue." Tails replies. They then turn around to see Eggman's robot and Sonette picks Tails up, walking right on the edge. "Sonette." Tails said worry. Sonette then lost her footing and the pair falls. They scream and Sonette pulls out the chain, getting an idea. As they hit the trees, Sonette managed to wrap the chain around a branch and stops the pair falling. Tails was clings to Sonette for dear life. He then looks up at her and smiles, seeing what she has done. Sonette lets one end of and they fall down, Sonette lands in a kneeling position with on knee down.

"Are you okay?" Sonette asks.

"Uh yeah." Tails replies. "That's was close."

"Too close, we have to keep moving." Sonette said as she puts the chian into the bag. After a while, they came to a waterfall. Sonette sat down, pulling a piece of metal and sharpens it. She then cuts her pants, above the knee to turn her long black pants into shorts.

"Better." Tails asks as Sonette puts the cut off part into the bag.

"Yeah." Sonette whispers. "We should get a drink and keep moving."

"I'm hungry." Tails said.

"So am I, but we have to keep moving so we can make weapons so we can hunt for food." Sonette tells Tails.

"Okay." Tails said. After getting a drink they started walking, they had no idea what they were going to do about food. Tails then stops and sighs. He then saw a snake and goes into shock. "Sonette!" Tails shouts. Sonette looks back and slowly walks over, taking the bag off. She then grabs the snake and kills it before it bit Tails.

"Got you" Sonette said as walks back and puts it in the bag

"What are you going to do with it" Tails asks

"Skin it and eat it" Sonette tells him as she puts the bag on. Tails walks over and they kept walking. They found some fruit that looked and smelt safe to eat, they had a few to eat and put some in the bag as well. They walked for most of the day. Sonette kept a close eye on Tails. They then took shelter in a cave by a river. Sonette collected some water in the robot's head. She walks back to see Tails setting a fireplace up. Using the metal, they started a small fire

"I don't like this Sonette." Tails said and Sonette starts to skin the snake.

"I know." Sonette said. "Drink some water, I need some for something." Sonette then said. Tails grab the robot head and drinks some water. He then hands it to Sonette who drinks some and smiles as she finished skinning the snake. She then puts the skin and the fangs in the water and puts it over the fire

"What are you doing?" Tails asks

"Don't worry." Sonette tells him as they use sticks to cook the meat.

"I wish Sonic was here." Tails said.

"I know Tails." Sonette whispers.

"No offence Sonette." Tails then quickly said.

"That's okay Tails, I kinder wish he was here too." Sonette said. Once the water started boiling, Sonette looks at it and smiles.

"So why keep the skin and fangs?" Tails asks.

"Just in case, you never know when this could come in handy." Sonette replies. After a while she takes the robot head off the fire and let it cool. Once the meat was cook, they started eating. "I know it's not the best meat in the world." Sonette said.

"It's fine Sonette, thank you." Tails said and Sonette smiles. They finished eating and Sonette pulls the skin and fangs out, wrapping in some cloth from her pants she cut off, tyring a knot in it so nothing falls out. She then puts in the bag and sighs as she looks out the cave.

"They're out there, looking for us." Tails said as Sonette puts the fire out. "Eggman and his robots." Tails adds.

"They are." Sonette said as she moves to a spot. Tails crawls over and lies down on her, using her chest as a pillow.

"I hope you don't mind." Tails said.

"I don't, now rest." Sonette whispers and Tails nods as he close his eyes and falls asleep. Sonette waited for a while, then started crying softly, so she doesn't wake Tails up. She needed a moment to let it all out so tomorrow, so she can be strong. Once she was cried out, she looks out the cave once again and falls asleep.

**Day 2**

Sonette wakes up to Tails moving and sighs as she looks at Tails. He was shaking and was crying. Sonette smiles as she lifts the adolescent into a hug.

"What is it?" Sonette asks softly.

"Promise me you will always be here." Tails tells her.

"I promise you Tails, I will always stay by you and look after you." Sonette promises. "It was a dream."

"That's all I needed you to say." Tails whispers as he clams down. They grabbed something to eat and headed out "Do you think the robots would be still after us?" Tails asks.

"I would put my money on it." Sonette replies.

"We need to get higher." Tails said.

"We do." Sonette said running off. She came to a tree and takes the bag off, then starts climbing it. Tails watched as Sonette went up to the top and sighs.

"And?" Tails asks.

"Nothing, but trees for miles." Sonette replies as she climbs down. Tails grabs the bag and they started walking. They came to a hill and they slowly started going down. Tails then slips and starts rolling down. "Tails!" Sonette shouts as she starts sliding. She saw Tails screaming in pain with a small piece of metal sticking in his arm.

"Sonette!" Tails cries as Sonette runs over.

"No." Sonette said. She then grabs the bag and scoops Tails up, running off to find a better place to work. She came to a log that is half rotten in the ground so she sits Tails down and sighs as she pulls out the snake skin and a fang.

"That's why you kept them." Tails said through tears.

"I thought I would be the one needing them." Sonette said as she pulls the metal out and starts stitching Tails arm up.

"You really do plan ahead." Tails whispers as he wipes his tears away.

"You're doing great Tails." Sonette then said and Tails managed a smile. Sonette then used what's left of her shirt and grabs some vines to wraps his arm up. "Okay, that should keep it clean." Sonette said smiling.

"Thanks." Tails whispers and Sonette kiss his forehead. Sonette puts everything away, putting the bag on and sighs as she got up and Tails slides off. They started walking off and Sonette stops and looks back.

"Did you hear that?" Sonette asks.

"No." Tails whispers.

"I thought I heard something." Sonette said softly. They then saw robots and the pair started running. They came to a cliff and down below was a large river. "Shoes." Sonette whispers. Tails takes them off and Sonette throws them. She then grabs Tails and hides behind a log. She was lying on her back with Tails on her, she has her hand over his mouth. She heard the robots behind them. She then heard them running off. Sonette lets Tails go, moving him and looks back to see they have left. She quickly grabs Tails and runs the other way.

"You think they brought it." Tails asks softly.

"When they find your shoes, I hope." Sonette replies softly and Tails smiles. They came to an old bridge and crossed the giant gape. Sonette then cuts the bridge so no one or anything can follow them.

"Good idea." Tails said as they started running. After running for a while, they came to an old plane crash. Sonette pulls Tails back and scans the area. "It looks old." Tails said and Sonette walks over to see bodies inside and Sonette sighs as she started going through everything. "A new bag!" Tails shouts grabbing a backpack.

"Good." Sonette said as she grabs a bag. They grabbed food, water, clothes, and medical supplies, anything they could. They then ran off deeper into the forest and Sonette sighs as she looks at Tails. They came to a large tree, sitting on a peak of a hill, and climb up, lying in the branches and hangs the bags off the branches above them. "Tails, you know we could be here for a while." Sonette said.

"I know." Tails said. "But we have each other so it will be ok, right." Tails adds and Sonette smiles.

"Right, nothing will happen to you while I am here." Sonette said. "It's going to be hard, I mean this is only our second day here. We still need to make shelter, and find more food and ways to get more food." Sonette explains.

"I got an idea." Tails said as he got up, grabbing a piece of metal and jumps down. Sonette follows him and Tails carves two lines in the tree trunk. "So we can keep count." Tails said.

"Good idea Tails." Sonette said.

"Is this where we are staying?" Tails asks.

"Yeah, it is." Sonette replies, looking at the view. "This is our home now Tails."

"So what are we going to about sleeping?" Tails asks and Sonette smiles sing a set of branches that look like a Y.

"There, we can put a blanket there in the middle of those two branches with what we found and vines, tying this end up." Sonette explains. "We can easily crawl in and out."

"And we can do the same to another for our food." Tails adds.

"That's right, we can do this Tails. We just have to work together." Sonette tells him.

"We can Sonette." Tails said and Sonette smiles.

**Day 15**

Sonette is lying in their bed, writing in the book she found at the plane crash when she went back to find more stuff.

_'Day 15, I can't believe it has been 15 days since me and Tails got here. Things are well, surprising. Tails' arm is getting better and so is his tail, he'll be able to fly soon. We have gotten use to this life. Tails finally gets to muck around and have fun. He enjoys swimming at the river, not worrying about anything or inventing something or upgrading a plane. We also made a net out of the blankets we have and some clothes, we now have fish to eat and we are enjoying it. We have tried to find a way to get help, but all have fail and with no sign of Eggman, I hope that means he thinks we are dead. I don't know, I'll see what the days bring and hope for the best.'_

Sonette sighs as she close the book and climbs down to see Tails. Sonette puts the book down and walks away, walking to the edge of a cliff. She then sighs as she looks at herself, she is wearing a large men's blouse with no sleeves, she cut then off and a demon short skit that is mid-thigh, no socks, no shoes and no gloves. She has also cut her hair, getting over it in the way all the time. She turns around and looks at Tails. He wears holey pants, no shock, no shirt and no gloves. Sonette walks over and Tails smiles at her.

"Ready to go hunting?" Tails asks, they have heard some boars and they want meat.

"Let's go." Sonette said. The pair grabs their gear that they need and headed off to the traps they have set. They went to the first one and Sonette smiles at the large animal stuck in their net.

"We got one." Tails said. "Now what?" he then asks. Sonette smiles as she walks over and slices its throat. Tails walks over as Sonette grabs the net, dragging it back to the camp. Tails follows, excited and Sonette smiles as she drags it back to their camp. Sonette then hangs the boar up on the branches, under it was blanket they never use and sighs.

"We have to leave, let the blood drain for a while, then skin it, gut it and cook it tonight for dinner." Sonette tells him.

"Great, meat." Tails said smiling as he starts jumping. Sonette wipes the blood off her hand and onto her shirt. "Come on, let's go for a swim." Tails then said.

"I want to put a wet blanket or cloth around our kill." Sonette said. Tails grabs a blanket and Sonette nods. Tails runs off and Sonette walks over to their dinner. 'I can't believe this worked.' Sonette thought. Tails runs back and Sonette wraps it around the boar. They then runs off and down to their spot. It was a lovely spot with a water fall. Sonette takes her clothes off and walks in, enjoying the warm water, Tails did the same.

"I like being here." Tails said and Sonette looks at him. "We are free to do what we want, wear what we want and no one can judge us" he then explains.

"Yeah, it's great." Sonette said. "It's going to be another warm night." she then said.

"I know." Tails said. "I don't think we are leaving here soon."

"Nor do I Tails" Sonette said. After their swim, Sonette went up and started skinning and gutting the boar for dinner, she didn't know what to do, but she managed to do it. She puts the meat they will be eating on a piece of metal and the rest on a cloth so they can set up a trap in hopes it work. Tails was watching, learning what he can.

"Sonette." Tails said.

"Yeah Tails." Sonette said and Tails sighs.

"My birthday is coming up." Tails said.

"Yeah, your 16th." Sonette said. "We could be here."

"I know." Tails said. "I just thought of it." he adds.

"I'm sorry Tails, I wish I could do something, but I can't." Sonette tells him.

"I know Sonette." Tails said. "Don't worry about it." he then said and Sonette sighs. Later that night, the pair were lying in bed and Sonette looks at Tails.

"Hey Tails, I know I can't do anything for your birthday and there's nothing here to really do." Sonette said.

"Being with you is all I want to do." Tails tells her and Sonette smiles.

**Day 27**

It was Tails' birthday, the spent the day doing what Tails wanted to do. They started off with some swimming and fishing, Tails loves fishing now. They then started running around, climbing trees and playing tips. Sonette even enjoyed herself playing that. After that they went down the river more to see what they could find, they found another water fall and a lake. They didn't go down, but plan on it when Tails can fly again. Sonette said to wait a little longer before trying to do that. Tails agreed. It was night so Sonette was cooking dinner, it was a full moon and it was huge. Sonette walks over and hands Tails his dinner.

"This has been the best birthday ever." Tails said as he starts eating and Sonette grabs her meal.

"I'm glad you had fun, I wish I could something more to make it better". Sonette said as she sits with him. After dinner, Sonette puts the fire out and sighs. The nights have been hot, so hot they don't wear clothes. Sonette sighs as she walks over to Tails who was by the tree.

"I know what could make this better." Tails said.

"What?" Sonette asks as she kneels behind Tails. Tails gets up and turns around, then smiles as he kiss Sonette, pushing her onto her back. Sonette looks at him shock, but smiles as she wraps his arms around her. Sonette felt a blush across her cheeks as she gasp. "Tails." Sonette whispers as Tails started kissing her neck.

"I love you Sonette." Tails said and Sonette smiles at him.

"I love you too." Sonette said.

**Day 34**

Sonette was sitting under the tree, writing in her book.

_'Day 34 I believe it is. Tails and I have started dating, sure, at home we wouldn't do this, but we aren't home, we are here. This place has been heaven and hell to us. Yesterday's storm took a toll on us, but we have moved on and are getting ready for the next. We have dug a hole to store food, it's right by the tree and is covered. We will be ready. I have wonder if Sonic and the others care that we are gone, it has been over 34 days and we haven't see a plane fly over, but then again, we haven't seen any kind of plane. I don't know what we can do, but I guess keep doing this. We take a day at a time, Tails found more books for me to write in, I don't know, these keep my mind busy and I can write down everything that happens to us here. I guess if I die, I can hope these can be found.'_

"Sonette!" Tails shouts and Sonette looks up. "Come and check this out." he said. Sonette got up and follows the fox. They ran further into the forest and past their river. They then came to an old temple and Sonette looks around amazed.

"Wow, this looks old." Sonette said walking to a pillar with some symbols on it. "I don't know this." Sonette said.

"Nor do I." Tails said. "I just found it."

"I should get a book, copy these down." Sonette said

"Already started." Tails said grabbing a book and hands it over.

"Good." Sonette said walking around. "This is amazing Tails."

"I thought you would like it." Tails said. "I started writing as much as I could before I got you."

"Good, very good." Sonette said. Tails and Sonette spent the rest of the day, looking around and finished writing down all the symbols down. It started to get dark when they headed back to camp.

"I wonder what this place was." Tails said.

"A home." Sonette replies. "Or close to one."

"What do you want to do?" Tails asks.

"At the moment, cook us some fish." Sonette tells him as she lights the fire and Tails smiles.

"Okay." Tails said putting the book away. "We can go back and look around tomorrow."

"Sure." Sonette said.

"Are you okay Sonette?" Tails asks.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sonette replies, then sighs. "Sorry, I guess I though Sonic would have found us by now." Sonette admits as she started cooking. Tails sits behind Sonette, wrapping his arms around her.

"You miss Lilith." Tails said.

"She's 11, I miss her so her much." Sonette whispers. "Sorry Tails."

"Don't be." Tails tells her and Sonette smiles.

"This could be our life Tails, here, just the two of us." Sonette said.

"I'm sure Sonic and the others are looking for us." Tails said and Sonette closes her eyes.

"Then where are they?" Sonette asks.

"I don't know Sonette, I really don't." Tails said replies Sonette opens her eyes.

"It doesn't matter, I guess." Sonette said as she looks at their fish. "We need more fish tomorrow."

"Okay." Tails said and Sonette leans back, she felt Tails' chin over her shoulder and smiles. "I love you." Tails whispers.

"I love you too." Sonette whispers back and Tails smiles.

**Day 41**

Sonette wakes up to the sound of Tails calling her names. She jumps down to see him by the fire, cooking them breakfast. Sonette smiles as she walks over and sits down.

"I thought you might wanted to sleep in." Tails said, handing over Sonette her meal.

"Thanks Tails." Sonette said.

"It's the least I could do." Tails said. "I mean after all you have done for me." he adds and Sonette smiles.

"We have to watch each other's back." Sonette said. They went back to the temple, but they never figure anything out. Sonette smiles. Tails arm is a lot better, almost healed, but Sonette makes him keep it covered. After breakfast, Sonette went down to the river to wash up and wakes up. She strips and walks in, going under the water fall. With Tails help, Sonette keeps her hair short. Tails wants to go down to that lake, but Sonette doesn't want to yet. She is scared that Tails will hurt his tails again, she worries about him. Sonette then saw Tails who swims over and wraps his arms around Sonette.

"Come on Sonette." Tails said.

"Not yet Tails." Sonette tells him as she turns around and Tails kiss her. "I do love you Tails, which is why I'm saying not yet." Sonette tells him.

"Okay, when you think I'm ready to go, we can go." Tails said.

"I worry because love you mister." Sonette tells him.

"I love you too." Tails said.

"So, day 41 in this amazing forest." Sonette said.

"41, that sounds right." Tails said. "I thought someone would have come by now."

"Same, I guess we are on our own." Sonette said.

"I know someone will come." Tails tells her.

"You know if we go home, they might not be and us." Sonette tells him and Tails looks at her confused. "Come on Tails, did you think we could ever have a relationship at home. You are Sonic's adopted brother and well, Sonic's my bother. Sonic will never accepted this." Sonette explains.

"We can make him." Tails tells her.

"I don't know Tails." Sonette said. "Plus, I'm a mother, I have a daughter."

"Lilith loves me, you know that." Tails said and Sonette sighs.

"We will figure it out, if we get home and if someone comes, we act normal. No kissing, no I love you." Sonette said. "Just till we do." she adds.

"Okay Sonette." Tails said and Sonette smiles.

"Good, now let's hope that someone comes." Sonette said.

"I know someone will come, I know." Tails assured her.

"That's what I have always loved about you Tails, you are so positive." Sonette tells him.

"Well in times like this, we need to stay positive." Tails said.

"These are hard times for us." Sonette said. "But we have been doing fine so far."

"We have, at the start I was scared and I had that accident, but you were there to pick me up again. You came up with the idea of the net and fishing, the boar, everything was all you. You are the reason we are still alive." Tails explains.

"We worked together Tails." Sonette said.

"But all the hard work was you Sonette." Tails said.

"I told you to believe in me and you did, I couldn't let you down, not now, not ever." Sonette explains and Tails kiss her, wrapping his arms waist and pulls her closer as Sonette wraps her arms around his neck. "Really" Sonette said.

"Really." Tails said smiling and Sonette giggles.

"I'm going." Sonette said breaking free and gets out. She grabs her clothes and walks back up to camp, they needed washing. Sonette sighs as she saw Tails behind her and Sonette smiles.

"What's wrong?" Tails asks.

"Just thinking." Sonette replies and Tails smiles at her. "I'll try to get some washing done soon."

"Yeah, I can help." Tails said.

"Thanks Tails, but you don't have to." Sonette assures him.

"Yes I do, we have to work together and help each other out." Tails tells her and Sonette smiles.

"Yeah, we do." Sonette whispers as she looks at the clear sky. 'Will we ever get home?' Sonette then thought.

**Day 54**

Sonette and Tails are walking down the river and Tails smiles as he flies up and Sonette grabs his hand. They fly down and Sonette smiles. There was a small beach like area. Sonette lets Tails' hand go and smile as she walks along the beach with Tails behind her.

"It's amazing here." Tails said.

"We could set a net over by those rocks." Sonette then said. "Some different type of fish."

"Yeah." Tails said. "I'll check it out." he then said as she flies off. Sonette smile as she walks over to a plant with large leaves. She grabs one and got an idea as she pulls her metal knife and cuts a bunch off. Tails flies back and looks at her confused.

"We could use these." Sonette said handing them to Tails.

"To stop the rain hitting us when we sleep." Tails said.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking, so we can never lose sleep during a raining night." Sonette said.

"Good idea Sonette." Tails said as Sonette hands him more.

"I have them sometimes." Sonette said. Once Sonette was done, Tails flies off and Sonette looks around some more for more things they can use. She found nothing. Tails flies back and Sonette looks at him, seeing he brought a bag back.

"Anything else." Tails asks as they started walking.

"Not really." Sonette said.

"It's amazing here." Tails said.

"It is, we can start coming down here if you want." Sonette offers.

"Yeah, I do." Tails said and Sonette smiles as they found from fruit tree. They checked the fruit to see it was safe, after finding they were, they picked some and put them in the bag. They kept going, but after a while they headed back to their camp. Sonette grabs the bag, climbing up the tree and unpacks. She then climbs down and with Tails' help, made a roof with the leaves for above their bed. They put it up and Sonette smiles as she lies down.

"Perfect." Sonette whispers as Tails lies down with her.

"Yeah, it is." Tails said and Sonette looks at him. Tails smiles as he kiss her and Sonette smiles.

"So what day are we up to?" Sonette asks.

"Today would be day 54." Tails replies.

"54, wow." Sonette said. "And no Sonic."

"No Sonic." Tails whispers. Sonette yawns and sighs as she closes her eyes.

"I'm going to take a nap, wake me up later." Sonette whispers and Tails smiles as he strokes Sonette's hair.

"You just rest, I'll take care of everything else." Tails tells her and Sonette smiles as she opens her eyes.

"Don't do anything stupid." Sonette whispers.

"I'll just go fishing, get us dinner." Tails said climbing out. Sonette sighs as she place her hand on her belly, she knows there was something wrong with her, but she didn't know what.

**Day 65**

Sonette is sitting by the tree, lost in her thoughts when Tails walks over and Sonette sighs.

"What's wrong Sonette?" Tails asks worried.

"I think I'm pregnant Tails." Sonette whispers and Tails looks at her shock "I haven't had my monthlies last month and it's been around a month since we, you know, first had sex. I have also been feeling really sick." she explains.

"What do we do?" Tails asks scared.

"I don't know." Sonette replies. "Tails, I can't have a child here, I'll get sick, I'll be weak and I could die." Sonette explains.

"Then I find a way to get us home." Tails tells her. "The plane."

"We have tried that." Sonette whispers.

"Then we go back to where this started over 65 days ago, we go back to Eggman." Tails tells her and Sonette sighs.

"And do what?" Sonette asks.

"I don't know." Tails replies. "Call for help, send a message, get supplies, maybe Eggman has left." Tails explains and Sonette sighs, that was their only hope. She can' stay here.

"Okay." Sonette said as she got up and grabs a bag. They then started running and headed back to the base. "You remember where it is, right" Sonette said.

"I do." Tails replies. They came the cliff and the large gap, where Sonette cut the bridge. Sonette sighs.

"I'll go alone, you go to the plane and get the radio." Tails tells her and Sonette hands the bag over.

"Just be careful." Sonette said. Tails kiss her and flies off. Sonette sighs as she runs to the plane, climbing in and headed up to the coat pit. She moves the bodies and sighs as she looks around. She then felt sick from the smell of the rotating bodies and she quickly gets out of there, then started being sick. She sighs as she found a place to sit and waited for Tails, falling asleep. She woke up to see Tails who looked worried.

"Are you okay?" Tails asks worried.

"I'm fine, the smell, it just… I can't handle it." Sonette explains. Tails takes the bag off and runs into the plane. Sonette pushes herself up, grabbing the bag, she then saw a tool bag and smiles as she grabs it too. Tails then runs back and they headed back to camp. Tails started working and Sonette place her hand on her belly.

"Are you okay?" Tails asks worried.

"I'm scared Tails." Sonette tells him.

"I'll get us home Sonette, I promise and everything is going to be fine." Tails explains and Sonette nods. She believes in Tails. She watch as Tails use everything to make a radio. Sonette gets up and gets a drink of water. Tails spent the day working on the radio, when it got dark, he stopped and called it a day. Sonette was cooking some meat for dinner. After that, Sonette climb into bed and sighs as she lies on her side. She then felt Tails lie behind her.

"I'm okay." Sonette whispers.

"I will get this to work this time, I promise." Tails promised and Sonette sighs. "I love you." Tails said.

"I love you too." Sonette said as she turns around to face him. "Don't think you have to do this for me." Sonette then said.

"I do Sonette, we need to get out of here." Tails said. "I'm sorry it took me so long to come up with the plan." he then said as he moved up and place his arm under Sonette's head for a pillow.

"Don't be sorry." Sonette said. "Rest, we need it." she then said closing her eyes. She felt Tails wraps his other arm around her.

"Right, night." Tails then said and Sonette snuggles into him.

**Day 76**

Sonette is lying in the bed, watching Tails work on the radio. He says he is almost done, that he will call for help, but he has been saying that for the past 11 days. Sonette sighs, she's been getting worse as the days went on.

"Come on." she heard Tails said. Sonette sighs as she rolls onto her back and place her hand on her belly, she wasn't wearing any clothes. She then climbs down and Tails looks at her.

"Hi." Sonette whispers as she sits next to him.

"I thought this would work Sonette." Tails said.

"Don't give up Tails." Sonette tells him. "Think, what are we missing?"

"I don't know." Tails said, but smiles. "Higher ground, that has to be it."

"Okay." Sonette said looking around, then remember on day 36 they found a large inactive volcano. "That volcano we found, that has to be high enough." she then said.

"Yes." Tails said as he got up and packs everything. Sonette grabs some clothes, wearing her white sleeveless blouse and demon short skirt. Sonette packs their books and some food. They then headed off, it was a long walk there. It took them the rest of the day to get there, Sonette sighs as she looks at Tails.

"I can't climb Tails, not this time, you'll have to go alone." Sonette tells him.

"Find some shelter, I'll be back soon." Tails said and flies off. Once at the top, he sets up and tries to find a single. After a while, he went to give up till her heard Sonic's voice, a voice he hasn't heard in a long time.

_"Tails, Sonette, can you hear me? Please, respond." Sonic said._

"Sonic." Tails said full of joy.

_"Tails, thank Chaos I finally got to you. Where are you? Are you okay? Is Sonette with you?" Sonic asks._

"I'm on top of a volcano at this forest, we're fine, Sonette is at the bottom, she couldn't climb up." Tails explains. "Where are you Sonic?" he then asks.

_"About to fly pass." Sonic replies._ Tails looks over and sees the Tornado fly pass and smiles as he drops to his knees. They're going home, after being her for so long. _"There's a clearing ahead, a couple of miles, I'll meet use there" Sonic tells him._

"Okay, once I go, we can't talk." Tails replies.

_"That's okay, see you soon buddy." Sonic said._ Tails slides down to see Sonette making a flower necklace with a range of flowers. She smiles as she walks over and Tails grabs her hand.

"Come on Sonette, we are going home." Tails said and the pair started running. They ran and ran till they came to the clearing. They saw Sonic the Hedgehog by the Tornado. Tails lets Sonette go and runs over, giving Sonic a hug. Sonette drops to her knees, exhausted and weak and looks at the ground with tears in her eyes. She felt a hand on her shoulder so she looks up to see Sonic right in front of her. Sonette breaks down in tears and Sonic pulls her into a hug.

"It's over Sonette, it is over." Sonic assured her and Sonette wraps her arms around Sonic, tight. Was it over? Sonic lets her go and pulls her up. "Let's go home." Sonic said. Tails walks over, helping Sonette to stand up and the trio got into the Tornado, Sonette was behind Sonic with Tails on her lap. The pair still have a long journey a head and even, maybe, a child to raise and to explain to the others what they have been through. Sonette sighs as she leans back and close her eyes, trying to get some rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? As I stated before, this is a long 1shot and there will be a part two, in the future…. like always this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye.<strong>


End file.
